Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha
Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha is a main character in the series Gabriel DropOut. In everyday life, Raphi is a normal by-the-book angel, both in Heaven and the human world, since she is a loving, kind, polite, friendly, and diligent girl. Though as soon as she arrived on the human world, her desire for something exciting builds up and she soon reveals her "dark" side. The second ranked angel in Gabriel's class, who came from an upper-class family, and has since become a sadistic stalker who takes delight in teasing Satanichia and causing chaos for entertainment. Her birthday is on March 19. Yuri Feats With Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell *As she came across Satanichia who was fighting a dog for melon bread, she felt a nostalgic shiver of excitement down her spine, her instincts were telling her that Satanichia will make a fantastic toy for her, and thanked God for that gift to guide her well. *Because she simply had to get closer to Satanichia to watch her, she let herself inside her room one night through breaching the glass of the window, and slept next to her in one futon. *To have some bonding time with Satanichia, she requested her to allow her to serve her as Satanichia's apprentice, speaking that she have always felt a regal dignity and honor in the tenacity with which Satanichia pursue her quest to achieve her ambitions, that's why she demanded to witness her meteoric rise firsthand to be there in Satanichia's crowing moment. *Other than being second in class, she's Satanichia's stalker-in-training. *Secretly, for Satanichia's sake, she called an acquaintance from Heaven to clear the rainy weather the day of the beach trip. *Even though homeroom was about to start in her classroom, she accompanied Satanichia to the next classroom, clearing that wherever Satanichia is, so too shall she appear. She appeared in the Gabriel's apartment since Satanichia challenged Gabriel to a contest, she wanted to oversee her match as refree, saying that when Satanichia triumph in glory and splendor, she shall bear witness to sing of her honor and majesty for posterity. *She invited Satanichia to join her under her umbrella at a rainy day. *For Christmas Day, she convinced Satanichia to put on a reindeer costume along with her Santa's one, sating her by saying how she can shine so brightly as a star, that incident concluded her sadistic nature. *The clairvoyance ability she have is what she used on Satanichia to see her regardless of distance and obstructions to sight. *The reason she dislikes autumn: Because when the last of leaves fall from their branches, Satanichia will be summoned to leave the human world. *Her shivers were being caused by Satanichia's influence in her heart. *At the onsen bath, she couldn't get enough of Satanichia's self-satisfied look, and her confused look the moment Satanichia was gobbled in the giant slime creature which was summoned by her. *Her stalker pledge: she solemnly swore that she'll act as Satanichia's shadow. General *One day, she hugged Gabriel saying that her "slovenly" cuteness is next to godliness that day she pushed her breasts on her face, then rested them on her head since it would make her Gabriel feel more comfortable, *She have a few girl fans who put out some pink floating hearts in the school. *At a friendly café date with Vignette, she told her that she's so cute after discovering that Vignette can't handle scary things like horror movies. *The incident in which Gabriel was desperately clinging to Satanichia for help before Zelel's visit filled her with joy. *The expression of a caught Vignette between her conscience not to lie and to defend Gabriel from Zelel is what she appreciated during that time. *The Gabriel she likes is when she was acting as a cute little sister to Zelel, in most cases she likes all of her forms, but the sight of something white being stained black can send shivers of bliss down her spine. *At the onsen, she admired Vignette's hurt expression. *While sitting on a Japanese traditional dinner table, she made a remark about how Satanichia can be so bold as to feed Gabriel directly. *Taking photos of Vignette and Satanichia gobbled in a giant slime creature is what she enjoyed to the fullest in the onsen pool. Gallery GabrielDropOutEpisode1 1134091.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode1 1293209.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.30 16.58.23.gif GabrielDropOutEpisode2 567984.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode2 1095219.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode2 1114196.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode2 1127585.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode3 456665.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode5 672255.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode6 202953.jpg GabrielDropOutEpisode6 473056.jpg Screenshot_20190414-185556.png Screenshot_20190415-075926.png Videotogif 2019.06.23 06.52.00.gif Screenshot 20190623-061103.png Screenshot 20190623-054924.png Screenshot 20190623-054959.png Screenshot 20190623-062055.png 20190624 194139.jpg 20190624 193817.jpg 20190828_025518.jpg Category: Gabriel DropOut Category:Characters Category:Sadist Category:Toranpu